bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Camilo113
Espero que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. videojuegos gracias por el aviso, esa fui yo pues es "Lista de videojuegos" no "Lista de Videojuegos" debido a eso hubo una redireccion confusa,pero ya corregi ese error la sidebar se encuebtra mejor, por cierto deja tu firma asi podre saber quien eres --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 03:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola por fin un usuario chileno de donde eres """"Firma 5to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""""" yo soy de la sexta region serca de san fernando y por cierto deves contestar en la dicucion y firmar. sobre el manga lo he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra bas a tener que entrar a www.submanga.com abuscarlos porfin otro usuario chileno xD Hola, yo soy de la 5° Region, Quillota, un gusto en conocerte; y tu? de donde eres...?? Uy cierto lo olvide :P, que andaba perdido...Oye; tu sabes como puedo hacerme una firma personalizada, asi como la tuya :S??? MasterCamilo113 19:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 19:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona que te moleste, pero si eres un usuario con poca informacion sobre la wiki, debes entrar a la academia de shinigami, a demas el articulo del databook esta reservado para capitanias, no digo que no lo hagas pero avisame la proxima vez mira los databook y demas libros tienen su propia plantilla, la que usaste esta mal, a demas de que las lineas separatorias estaban mal trazadas, es mejor que entres a la academia, es para esto para tener control y aprender al manejo de la wiki. 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 23:23 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Razon Lo siento muuucho....:( ;no sabia eso de las capitanias pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que aprendi mientras lo hacia, asi que lo cree de nuevo, por favor revisalo y dime si esta bien. MasterCamilo113 23:37 13 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:37 13 sep 2010 (UTC) camilo necesito tu seudonimo, estas en la academia, deberas decirme que división quieres, asi te asigno la mision de seguimiento110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ponle la plantilla de construccion a tu articulo y la imagen la debes de acomodar. mira en modo fuente aparece tu imagen con un nombre ejemplo: thumb quita el thumb y ve mirando el tamaño, es decir reemplazas el thumb por 300px ó 250px, hasta que la imagen este en su punto. para evitar errores usa "previsualizar" esta herramienta te mostrara como esta quedando el articulo. si tienes mas duda dimelo--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 02:47 14 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:plantilla hola! mira no debes poner esto porque te sale lo que dices. lo que has de hacer es sencillo debes poner al principio del articulo lo siguiente: |- | |} para que te aparezca asi: |- | |} ademas quiero que le pongas a tu articulo esto también las plantillas como esta se usan de esta manera porque no comprometen mucho al articulo, pero la de los libros,personajes y otros se usa en forma de codigo porque es necesario editarla, si la pones como una plantilla normal entonces no podras editarla a tu gusto me entiendes?--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:05 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Foro:Debatiendo Hola viendo que estas en la Academia, supongo que te interesas en mejorar la wiki y aumentar tu rango dándonos ideas, así que por favor quisiera que nos des tu opinión en el foro enlazado en el titulo --[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 15:46 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Camilo ¿que fue lo que hizo el usuario david07 ? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 20:48 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Ohh es bueno que hayas tomado la decision de decirselo a un administrador y/o a lady konan-sama pero recuerda que ella no ha estado usualmente en la wikia asi que tal vez no vea el mensaje hasta despues entonces busca a alguien activo favorablemente a un capitan y avisale haber que hace pero igualmente muy buena decision Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo y espero no haber sonado muy sebero jejejeje :S Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:10 27 sep 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo jejejeje Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:02 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Hazlo quiero verlo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:08 28 sep 2010 (UTC) lo se. hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que es el mismo sujeto pero de todos modos no es mucho lo que podemos hacer sin la autorizacion de un administrador. y consegiste los famosos mangas o no """Firma 4to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""" eso le pasa por traficante en santiago los venden en las tiendas "Anime Hause" los podras encontrar o al menos los dvd de la serie. aun no te graduas de la acdemia verdad. si es una especie de cadena de tiendas de anime yo no pase por la academia y soy 4to oficial. jakjakjakjak no resivi una invitacion y niciquiera savia usar la wiki fui aprendiendo de a poco el capitan Taichi Inuzuri me invito (mira las pirmeras opiniones en mi discucion) i si los lei por internet ¿? pero si solo inserto los capitulos que no pertenecen al manga y los catologo como originales eso es tododavid 20:56 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo me encargare de cuando el admin este de vuelte te conviertas en un rollback por tu exelente trabajo, si no sabes lo que es, te digo, es una herrramienta que te permite borrar las contribuciones consecutivas de una pagina, con un solo click (obvio la usas para revertir vandalos)--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Si por supuesto, Felicidades aunque tendras que esperar a que Lady aparezca pues no tengo la capacidad de ascenderte (lamentablemente) lo primero que hare es decirte que te trasforme, hay otras formas de lograrlo pero son mas complicadas y atraerian muchas preguntas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:19 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye tengo noticias ya hablamos con el usuario David07 y te queria preguntar ¿sigues en la academia? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 03:49 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja debe de serlo alcanzaste mas de 300 ediciones muy rapido jejejejeje (yo nunca estuve) Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 03:54 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Si esta es la mejor Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 04:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmm por que ya tienes muchas ediciones y me sorprendia verte en la academia y despues me lo veo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 04:09 29 sep 2010 (UTC) as siendo un buen shinagami de la academia 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Fue una idea bena lo de la academia yo me volvi taicho sin entrar en ella pero me tuve que esforzar demasiado ;) 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' 'hola' '''me quiero disculpar por todo ok espero que me perdones espero tu respuesta saludos chAODavid07 22:23 29 sep 2010 (UTC)' Ya la he revisado pero no encuentro nada tal vez alguien la ha editado antes de que yo la viera y despues de que tu la vieras Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:07 30 sep 2010 (UTC) No gracias a ti por avisarme, ya esta hecho--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 17:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Herramienta rollback Perdon no podre otorgartela por problemas de permisos, asi que no la posees, ponle un aviso a Lady Konan en su discusion, para poder serlo, ella podra ascenderte a rollback dile si quieres que yo planeaba a hacerlo, pero que no puedo, quizas eso ayude, lo siento--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 17:47 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Camilo ¿te has graduado ya de la academia? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:24 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Entonces por que no le dices a uno de los nuevos administradores ;D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:30 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Si pero seria mejor que hablaras con yamato (marcos) ya que al parecer se tienen mas confianza pero si quieres habla con lo taichos no hay problema Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:36 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Si , de nada Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:54 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, Viendo que Danieru no me respondio, vere si te doy yo la siguiente tarea, lo anotare en la academia, no te preocupes no sera algo muy dificil.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:18 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya te he dado una tarea es un poco larga, pero animo pues esta es tu ultima mision, si la apruebas seras pr fin un shinigami.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:38 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ese es el espiritu--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:45 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Al parecer tienes otra tarea no es asi camilo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:13 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si gracias pero tengo que esperar a ver si sucede Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si lo hare me esforzare jajajaja xD Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:24 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno la has terminado le he pasado una mano en cuanto a la ortografia, pero....'FELICIDADES YA ERES UN SHINIGAMI GRADUADO''' ¿a que division quieres pertenecer?--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 09:55 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Division 1 Bueno, ahora te anoto, aunque te podre como tercer oficial, ya que para ser teniente es necesario que el capitan del escuadron este de acuerdo--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 16:13 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Jeje, ya te coloque, de hecho despues de definir los asuntos de la guardia real te ascenderemos a capitan, pues trabajas bastante y asi llenaremos mas el gotei por lo pronto te nomino en el foro, donde votan los actuales capitanes--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 16:29 8 oct 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes, yo te respondere pero ahora estoy un poquito ocupado, no me molestas, aunque el proceso para hacerse una firma es dificil, y tengo otras prioridades, bueno un saludo quizas mañana te responda--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:31 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey adivina... ya soy capitan :D Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 02:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejejejeje genial te deseo lo mejor Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 02:57 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por tu ascenso a mi division yo soy el nuevo ichibantai taicho 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Firma imagen Bueno Aquí comienza lo complicado así que lo dividiré en pasos y explicare lo mas claro posible, si tienes dudas no dudes en decírmelas. 1) Debes crear una pagina llamada Usuario:Camilo113/Firma, aquí ira lo que tu quieres que se vea como firma. 2)Ahora para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este código 33px|link=User:Camilo113 Reemplazando las letras mayúsculas por la imagen que quieres como firma. Ahora debes entrar a (el enlace), y completar la zona donde dice '''Su apodo para firmas' con esto. Luego nesecitas clickear la zona donde dice para tratar tu firma como wikitexto. Acuerdate que puedes modificar su tamaño pues la imagen esta buena, para modificarlo debes poner [[Archivo:TUFIRMA|'Aqui expresas en pixeles el tamaño que quieres para tu imagen (pon un numero y luego px ejemplo: 28px)'|link:User talk:Camilo113]] Después de eso tu firma debería funcionar pruébala en tu discusión si no te funciona avísame. Si tienes dudas házmelas saber.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 22:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Probando Firma Veamos si funca... 288px|link=User:Camilo113 23:46 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Supongo que quedo bien ;P HOLA, me gustaria unirme a tu escuadron,--prrrrrrrrr 05:14 10 oct 2010 (UTC):D gracias. *Hola Izen Taicho, queria preguntarte cuando pondras tu Bankai, esto es por que me interesaria ver que tipo de Bankai le crearas a una zanpakuto multi-elemental como la tuya.' Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Shinryu Kuraiten 06:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC)' felicidades Kurosuke-san felicidades por acansar el puesto de capitan del sexto escuadron muxas felicidades link=User:Ruisu yadomaru '''Capitan' Ruisu Yadômaru 16:17 10 oct 2010 (UTC) si es un problema inarreglable lamentablemente --[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 19:59 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si tambien te deseo lo mejor Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 20:46 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Creo que necesitas ayuda si quieres te ayudo para que tengas una buena Zampakutô mira la mia para que veas si te puedo ayudar de verdad link=User:Ruisu yadomaru '''Capitan' Ruisu Yadômaru 22:10 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdon Pense que no seria nada solo acomodar la imagen, pero tienes razon el articulo esta bajo tu jurisdiccion, asi que perdon. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:11 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Si tienes toda la razon y tranquilo no me alterare igualmente no he tenido nada que hacer asi que seria genial hacerlo pero recuerda pedir la opinion del sotaicho 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:36 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Si deberias esperar es lo mas recomendable 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:52 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo Tengo Kurosuke-san si no me equivoco Siegmund controla los elementos y tiene una franja roja es mejor que sea de color blanco y asi puede hacer estas tecnicas *Hi (火, fuego) al decir esto la franja se vuelve roja y Siegmund controla el fuego. *Mizu (水, agua) al decir esto la franja se vuelve azul y Siegmund controla el agua. *Tsuchi (土, tierra) al decir esto la franja se vuelve cafe y Siegmund controla la tierra. *Kaze (風 aire) al decir esto la franja se vuelve gris y Siegmund controla el aire. *Kaminari (雷, trueno) al decir esto la franja se vuelve amarilla y Siegmund controla la electricidad. *Ki (木, arbol) al decir esto la franja se vuelve verde y Siegmund controla las plantas. despues tu le agregas los detalles que quieres si te gustaron la habilidades me avisas y como esta mi Zampakutô dame tu opinion link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 00:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hombre, si llegas a agregar esas habilidades tu zampakuto sera indestructible, controlas todo lo posible a controlar, al meno solo con tu shikai me parece exesivo. Te doy mi sugerencia.... Yo creo qur deberias solo tener una habilidad de control de tu zampakuto, como fuego, pero concentrarte en crear habilidades de fuego al estilo shigekuni que es capaz de quemar todo a su paso pero a la vez tiene muchas habilidades destructivas o si no agua (imagina lo quwe podrias hacer controlando el agua, podrias crear hasta tormentas de agua) ahhh y ni se te ocurra tomar la electrcidad esa habilidad es mia--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 00:38 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo mismo opino solo un elemento fuerte en el que te desenvoques (te apoyes) totalmente de el elemento ilucionarias psiquicos volverte casi "Un Dios En Una Zona La Cual Avarque Mi Bankai El Que Me Doy Cuenta No E Redactado" son mios xP Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Si es cierto, lastima. Aun pordrias ponerle dos elementos como tierra-fuego una zanpakuto que puede crear lava, viento-agua(hielo) una que crea venticas o no se dejate llevar veras que al final te quedara una buena zanpakuto. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:34 16 oct 2010 (UTC) s'''i los demas tiene razon y deverias ponerle un nombre en japones a Siegmund como "Hone ken"(骨剣, espada osea) que tenga el poder de hacer creser los huesos de su estructura y generar otras armas cambiarla de forma o cosas hasi. link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División '''Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 18:08 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ¿por que seria que te quedas inactivo? de todas formas, aun se estan compilando los resultados de la encuesta, no tienes porque preocuparte. Sobre las redirecciones, creo que Taichi ya se ha ocupado de todas pero si encuentras una, tu hazla, solo ten cuidado y no te equivoques en el nombre.--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 19:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hombre es tu abuela, uno entiende, (a menos que te lleves mal con ella) aun asi es lo que tu decidas--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 19:28 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey Tengo la Historia de como consegiste el Bankai tu ponle los detalles de la lucha pero la idea general esta Aqui si te gusta dimelo link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 00:56 17 oct 2010 (UTC) QUE PASA CON LA TEMPORADA 15? ola el problema es que estaba editando la temporada 15 y yo puse que el ultimo capitulo eran los capitulos 390 391 y 392 pero luego quitaste el 392...la pregunta es por que si ese capitulo abarca los tres capitulos del manga ya mencionados??' Gracias Sobre ti en la saga Hola, como veras Izen todos los combates han finalizado, y tu eras el encargado de buscar el nucleo de todos los problemas, pues hemos debatido, y al final hemos llegado a que, tu en el centro del la montaña encuentras un portal hacia el futuro y que eres subsionado por el. por lo tanto desapareces, (para la sorpresa de los demas capitanes) o sea que no volveras en un largo rato, pero no te preocupes cuando vuelves eres mucho mas poderoso y no solo eso si no que te enteras de todas las verdades del futuro. Por favor dime si te guste o no-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 12:32 21 oct 2010 (UTC) No es necesario que lo borre, pues si quieres puedes poner tu nombre en la plantilla de en connstruccion, y sobre el que esta mal escrito, solo nesecitas trasladar el titulo, si no sabes como te explico: Debes posicionar el mouse sobre el boton de editar (no hacer click) y te aparecera una pestaña abajo de la editar que dice Mover. presionas alli, y ahi donde dice a titulo nuevo es donde pones el nuevo titulo. si no puedes hacerlo, dime el titulo correcto y yo lo trasfiero-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:38 21 oct 2010 (UTC) de nada-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:51 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Como te explico, justo arriba de esta explicacion, para editar el nombre de un articulo debes extender el boton de editar, y te dara mas opciones. una de ellas dice mover,le das click ahi, y pones el titulo nuevo en el lugar correspondiente-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:51 25 oct 2010 (UTC) por cierto, porque has creado ese episodio, aun no ha salido, si lo creas para asegurarte de que tu tienes derecho sobre el, lamento decirte, que no podemos hacer eso pues el articulo es de quien lo ve y logra editarlo primero saviendo todo, y solo es del por una semana, por lo tanto, si el articulo no sale en una semana, dejaras de tener derecho sobre el (pues asi funciona la plantilla), aun asi no lo borrare pero no recurras a ese metodo espero, que no te sientas regañado, pues no fue un regaño ;)-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:58 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Estaba pensando en que lo hagas pero aun no, has borradores en tu pc y despues de tu regreso ( al final de la siguiente saga ) la pondremos aquì. -- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 22:54 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdon Lo siento muchisimo!!!!!!, ahora mismo e visto! lo siento... voy a asegurame que no va a ocurir nunca jamas...lo siento mucho...Si puedo acher algo para reparalo, dimelo Ijner iaraba 15:58 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Una pregunta, lo que no entiendo es la frase (asegurate de eliminar con la que vas a sustituirla )quieres decir que tengo que eliminar una para poner una? Ijner iaraba 16:05 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Gracias! pero donde esta el modo fuente? Muchas gracias, solo es que estoy aqui de 25 dias y no sabia de eso, pero cuando voy a poner otra imagen voi a hacer asi como me dijiste.Adios! Justo ahora me tengo que ir, asi que noc si estas usando el New Wikia Look o el monaco, pero si estas usando el monaco, el modo fuente esta en la esquina superior derecha del menu de opciones. Ahi dice "Fuente" Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke No que yo sepa, pues todos los inactivos fueron quitados, y en las sagas tampoco, porque solo ponemos a persobas que existen (a exepcion de los malos) -- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:37 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Igual me entendiste, jaja, no sabia que lo habia puesto mal, obvio quize decir partida de Aizen a hueco mundo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:53 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Si dies en el gotei 13, reA 16:09 26 oct 2010 (UTC) *Felicidades por las 1000 ediciones 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:46 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Jeje no has echo el Bankai aun en las "sagas ficticias" te fuieste al futuro sera mejor que lleges con el Bankai aprendido. link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 16:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC) lo siento, borrare lo que puse ;) es que no sabia :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:36 2 nov 2010 (UTC) TRES COSAS hola, camilo te queria decir tes cositas #Tu redireccionaste Karakura Town, a pueblo karakura, pero el nombre en español es Ciudad de Karakura, seria bueno que lo redirecciones a ese nombre. #Y por cierto, no creo que tu zampakuto pueda hacer mas en su bankai, tu shikai derrotaria a cualquiera (incluso robaste ideas mias >.>) y encima dices que no es todo lo que tu espada puede hacer, deberias regular un poco tus habilidades. #Participas en inciclopedia o solo lees? bueno eso es todo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:07 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya Salio Pero si ya salio en ingles y lo acabo de leer, justo ahora iniciare el articulo. Aqui esta el link 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:59 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, he investigado y al parecer puedes subir de otra fuente ademas de you tube, pues en you tube vienen los videos en partes y se veria feo si los subimos en partes, seria bueno que tu los subas (enteros) a los episodios, los pongas en mi discusion y luego yo los pongo en la portada (aunque nadie ha dicho nada en el foro, por lo tanto estoy libre para hacer lo que quiera con ella, obviamente sere moderado), dime si puedes hacerlo, y te estare muy agradecido-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ''']] 17:41 4 nov 2010 (UTC)